


Getting Dean To Eat

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [102]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Little Dean, Little Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The boys eating dinner and daddy cas trying to get dean to eat something he really really really really doesn't want to eat? Pouts and tears and attitude? Pwetty please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Dean To Eat

Cas had gotten Sam and Dean to the table, and had given them their dinner.

Sam was eating away, happily. Dean was sitting in his seat, pouting, arms crossed over his chest.

"Dean?" Cas asked. "Aren’t you hungry?"

Dean’s stomach growled a little, but Dean sunk in his seat. “Don’t want that.” Dean said, pointing to his plate. “Don’t like it.”

"Dean, it’s what’s for dinner. I’m not making anything else."

"But Daddy…I don’t like that!!" Dean said. "It’s yucky!"

"And it’s what for dinner, and you must eat some of it."

"But I don’t want to Daddy!" Dean said, looking down at the plate of food.

"Sam is eating it." Cas said.

"Sam likes it! I don’t!" Dean said. "Please can I eat something else, Daddy? I promise to eat all of it." Dean asked.

"I’m sorry, Dean. This is what’s for dinner."

Dean whined softly, and looked down at his food. “But Daddy….” His stomach growled again, and he gave a soft sniffle. “…but…”

Cas knelt down, cupping Dean’s face softly.

"Dean…I realize that you do not like tonight’s dinner. How about, tomorrow night, you decide what we have? But you must eat your dinner."

"Really? All of it?" Dean asked.

"Most of it, at least. I promise that you’ll get what you want tomorrow, but you must eat."

Dean’s stomach growled a third time and Dean looked down at his food.

"I can decide dinner tomorrow?" Dean asked, looking back at Cas.

"You may. But, Dean, you need to eat."

Dean nodded slowly, and started to eat, grimacing.

Cas smiled, rising, and waiting patiently for the two to finish.


End file.
